The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Air cells (bolster: airbag) may be provided at both sides of a seat back of a vehicle so as to stably support a body of a passenger which sits on a seat and air in the air cell is injected or discharged by an air pressure system including a motor, an air pump, an actuation switch, and the like.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for describing a method for controlling the air cell air pressure system and an injection time of air injected in the air cell is calculated and stored by controlling an actuation or switch operation time of the motor per second when a vehicle is turned off and thereafter, the air is injected in each air cell 1 as long as the air injection time stored when the vehicle is turned off before the vehicle is turned on to expand and restore the air cell 1.
However, in the related art, an air amount injected in the air cell is determined based on only the air injection time or the motor actuation time, and as a result, an error occurs depending on time accumulation and the intake and outtake characteristics of the air cell are excluded. Therefore, it is impossible to specifically control the air amount in the air cell.